A bit of advice
by hijackedbycastle
Summary: AU. Kate became a teacher. Alexis is her student and has some questions that, are more womanly and since Meredith isn't around she asks her teacher... Pure FLUFF


After her mom died, Kate Beckett decided that she couldn't deal with law anymore and wanted to do something completely different. Ten years later here she is, teaching nine year olds English. Well, at least she tries. The most of them are distracted by the snowflakes falling down on the still green grass outside. Besides, the lesson is over soon anyway. She's known to be strict, but fair. The first snow is always exciting, so she thinks it's okay to not force them to do their tasks. They can do it as homework instead. Suddenly she notices that Alexis is way more distracted and absent minded than she normally is. She didn't say anything the whole class, and now doesn't even care about the snow. Kate is not surprised that Alexis isn't into the snow. She's a very responsible child, always doing her tasks before she thinks about playing. The kid is way too obliged for her age, but she rarely does not do what she's told. Kate decideds if Alexis is still like that tomorrow that she will ask her what is wrong.

It turns out Kate doesn't need to, after the bell rang Alexis comes to her, seeming nervous.

"Mrs. Kate, can I talk to you please?" Alexis asks looking at her shoes.

"Yes of course, do you want to sit down?" Kate asks softly. Alexis nods and sits down next to her teacher's desk.

"You are a woman right?" The little girl asks unusually shy.

Kate simple nods and answers without hesitation "Yes and I once was a girl, just as old as you."

Alexis is silent for a while before she looks up and asks a bit more a confident "Can I ask you something... about being a woman, I mean?"

Beckett didn't really know what to say. She was used to students asking some day to day questions, but mostly nothing too private. Thinking back, Kate remembered that she always talked to Alexis' father, and he and her grandmother are the only ones getting her from school. She knew nothing about Alexis' mom. The red head has never said anything about her mother either. She probably didn't have anyone she could talk to about these kind of issues. While it seemed, that her father always tried to be the best dad possible and help whenever he can, it was understandable that Alexis didn't want to ask him about those things. So she just nodded her head, telling Alexis to continue.

"I read something about sex. And I know I'm not supposed to read books that are for twelve year olds, but I read all of my books and well. They said some things I don't understand." Alexis confessed.

"And what do you don't understand?" Beckett asked, hoping it wouldn't really be about sex.

"A lot. Like, why does it say she didn't get her period and why was there a boy involved? Do you need that period to have a baby? And why do twelve year olds have sex if boys are involved, boys are gross! Also, do you really need to have sex to have a baby? And what about cramps, do they really hurt to-" Once Alexis started she didn't stop. Kate wasn't really surprised about that, Alexis was a curious child and never stopped asking until she really understood every detail. Gosh this was going to be a long talk.

"Okay I think I understood your question. How much do you know about sex?" Kate asked, stopping Alexis from rambling.

"Daddy said, that mommies and daddies cuddle in a special parent way and you have to be at least 35 to do it." Alexis said in an innocent way only a child could do.

"Alexis what do you say, you ask your daddy this afternoon about it and if you still have questions, you can ask me tomorrow again?" Kate suggested, hoping she'd get some time to prepare herself for this talk.

Alexis nodded and thanked her teacher before she left the classroom and left a slightly confused Kate Beckett.

xKBx

Kate was just about to save the document she made for her next class, when she saw a new mail arrived. She clicked on the mail and stopped breathing for a second when she saw who send it. _Rick Castle._ Kate didn't really know what to expect, and was a bit scared that she said something wrong this morning to Alexis. Also, it was weird enough seeing her favorite author on teacher-parents talks, she didn't need to have a chat with him. It was too hard not to show how big a fan she was. While Kate knew Castle was a loving father, she also noticed his huge ego and she really did not want to boost it. After taking a deep breath, she opened the mail.

 _Dear Mrs. Beckett,_

 _Alexis just came to me and asked me the same questions I guess she asked you already, this morning in class. First, I wanted to thank you for taking your time talking to Alexis and sending her to me with her problems. Still, I've got a problem myself. I have no idea how to explain Alexis the period. And I'm really sorry for still stealing your time and I know this is in no way linked to your purpose as a teacher, but I'm really lost and I need your help. Could you please give me some advice for this talk?_  
 _After all, as my daughter told me, you are a girl and probably know about this way better than I ever could._  
 _I really wouldn't ask you this, if I had another solutions._

 _Again, sorry for taking your time._  
 _Have a nice evening._  
 _Sincerely R. Castle._

The teacher read the mail two times and decided this sounded like a helpless father in panic. She didn't really know how she could help him, with just answering him. So she did something that went against all her rules about her job. She looked up the emergency number and called Richard Castle. After all, it was some kind of an emergency, right?

After the phone dialed, Kate began pacing through her apartment, regretting her decision.

"Richard Castle talking" The voice of Alexis' father brought her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Eh.. Mr. Castle, it's Kate Beckett, Alexis' teacher?" Kate rambled, not really knowing how to start this conversation.

"Mrs. Beckett? You recieved my mail?" Castle started, sounding a bit relieved.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry that I'm using the emergency number, but I thought it was easier if we'd talk on the phone." Kate explained herself.

"That's no problem at all. Really, I'm grateful you're taking time to answer me at all." The author answered, not wanting the woman to feel bad about helping him. "So... I think I explained Alexis vaguely about sex, but I think you know my daughter. She didn't stop asking and now wants to know more about the period. I know her mother is supposed to have that talk with her, but she's somewhere shooting a film and I can't reach her. I'm really sorry to bother you with this." Castle explained himself and the current situation.

"No, it's no problem at all. I just don't know how much of a help I can be, I never had to give that kind of talk to a child either." Kate said a bit more relaxed.

"Oh no, that makes the situation even more awkward I guess." Rick tried to joke, but also embarrassed.

"Well since we have a curious nine year old I guess we should find a solution." the teacher continued, trying to avoid for this talk to become even more awkward.

"YES, and I know this is a lot of me asking, but I was wondering, if uh- I maybe could be there, when you talk to Alexis. It's just- her mother probably won't be there when this uh thing will uh start and I'd like to know what to expect?" the author stuttered, now totally embarrassed.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, I think. I guess it's important for Alexis to understand, that you'll be there for every question she has, even though you're not a woman." Kate answered, trying to keep the conversation light and ignore how awkward this was. "How about, we do it when you get Alexis from school tomorrow?" Kate suggested.

"If that works for you, I'll be there. Thank you so, so much, I don't know how I can ever repay that." Castle answered clearly relieved.

"No need to repay me, Mr. Castle. Good night." Beckett replied, thankful that this went way less awkward than she thought.

"Until good tomorrow, Mrs. Beckett." With a smile in his voice, the author ended the call.

After the phone call, Kate made herself dinner, thinking about how weird this day actually was. After all, she would meet _Richard freaking Castle_ , to have the sex talk with his daughter. She decided she was nervous, because of the awkward situation. Not at all because of the handsome father she was about to meet.

xKBx

Time flew the next day and rather too soon, Kate Beckett bid her class goodbye and wished them a great weekend. This meant she now only had one more talk before she could start the weekend too, but this one talk seemed pretty huge.

Alexis and her father arrived on point. Alexis didn't look as nervous as she did yesterday, therefor her father seemed to be pretty uncomfortable right now. Kate smiled and offered them a seat.

"So Alexis, what do you want to know?" Kate asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't really know, can you uh- tell me like the most important facts about it?" Alexis asked shyly, now seeming as uncomfortable as her father and as her teacher felt.

"Okay, well at some point you will get your period. This means that you will start bleeding out of your uh-" Kate stuck, she didn't think about searching for words to describe _that._

Alexis seemed to understand and offered "At my girl parts?"

Kate nodded and continued "Yes, there. With that, there mostly will be cramps and back pains. It always depends form woman to woman how bad those pains are, but they mostly do hurt. There are also a lot of other ways your body could react, but you'll figure that out on your some time you'll get your period regularly once a month and mostly know when you get the cramps." Beckett explained, tried to stay calm, but couldn't stop playing with her pen, just to be at least somewhat distracted.

"And that's all?" Alexis asked surprised.

"What do you mean that's all?" Beckett and Castle asked at the same time.

"In the book it seemed, like the period was uh huge and important?" the small child looked at the adults with big eyes.

Kate and Rick looked at each other, both unsure how much more a nine year old should know. After Alexis' father stayed silent, her teacher tried to give an appropriate answer. "Well, when you have sex there's a possibility that the woman could be pregnant. And she knows if she actually is pregnant, if she doesn't get her period. So if you want to have baby, the period will be important." Kate rushed hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

Alexis nodded, but still had a question "And where goes all the blood?"

Without waiting for Rick's reaction Kate answered. "There a lot of possibilities, but in the beginning you mostly use pads."

After that was said, Alexis seemed to be satisfied. She asked a few questions until she decided she knew enough, and stood up.

"Thank you Mrs. Kate. Daddy always get weird, but you stayed normal." Alexis told her at the end.

After Alexis went to grab her things Castle said "Really thank you so, so much. I couldn't have done it like that and my mother… well, let's just say she's an actress. I know Alexis needs a female role model and I can't really be that for her I try as much as I can, if you know what I mean?"

"You're welcome. I hope that's enough for now. Don't worry, you're doing just fine. Alexis adores you and always talks about your adventure trips." Kate answered, giving Castle a smile, hoping he doesn't worry too much about not being enough role model for Alexis.

Rick looked at Kate still a bit unsure about this whole talk. Kate smiled again, shaking Castle's hand goodbye. The smile seemed to make feel Castle a bit more comfortable.

"I thought maybe I could thank you properly with a dinner?" Castle offered and his charming smile returned.

"No thank you, as I said no need for a repay." Beckett declined.

"Too bad, it would have been great." the author teased.

Kate lent a bit closer to the author and half whispered. "You have no idea".

Just as Kate was done Alexis was back and asked "Daddy are you coming? I'm hungry?"  
The author just waved to Kate and left the room, with a smile on his face and a happy daughter.


End file.
